The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to sounding reference signals (SRS) under asymmetric enhanced carrier aggregation (eCA).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
A wireless communication system may support multiple component carriers (CCs) in a carrier aggregation (CA) or eCA configuration. CCs may be configured for uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) communication between a base station and a UE. A UE may transmit reference signals (e.g., SRS) to indicate the quality of a frequency channel used for communication with a base station.
Wireless communication systems may only configure a portion of UL CCs that a UE is capable of supporting and may reserve SRS transmissions for uplink CCs that are available for CA. This may result in an inaccurate estimation of channel conditions for bands that do not have an UL CC configured, which may cause inefficient use of the channel and reduced throughput.